


After Dinner

by Kalloway



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Things have gotten lively.
Relationships: Tynave/Farleen (Star Ocean)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe, femslashficlets





	After Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets, 'calm'

The morning had been calm, at least, which Farleen reminded herself as she watched Tynave viciously dice vegetables for dinner. The morning had been calm, and midday had been a little chaotic, but that was bound to happen when Clair's father was around. The morning had been calm, midday had been a little chaotic, but the afternoon... 

Farleen sighed. Surely, it could all be fixed without too much trouble. Tynave could even help, and Farleen knew she could cook enough food for everyone working... 

Poor Lady Clair, though... There was going to be a lot of paperwork. 

Which, at least, neither she nor Tynave had to help with. That would leave them time for other things... 

And perhaps an evening in bed-- anything but calm.


End file.
